


The Prank That Went Wrong

by karog



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karog/pseuds/karog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor plays jokes on her advisors with Sera. But it turns out it was better not to mess with Cullen's desk for when she later sees him, he's furious. Is it possible that he is so angry only because of that stupid desk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prank That Went Wrong

She decided to pay him a visit. It's been a long day and she felt the need to talk with him. It always helped her ease the tension for he seemed to be so strong and reliable. It was one of the things she adored in him. She could always count on him. She took the steep stairs leading to his office, knocked on the door and entered without waiting for his invitation. She knew he wouldn't mind. 

She involuntarily made a scare jump when she heard the glass breaking on the opposite wall. It was one of the bottles that were standing on his desk. 

"Maker, how can I work like that?!" she heard him yell. 

"Cullen?" she asked with worry in her voice "What is it?" 

"The desk! It's wobbling!" he answered angrily. 

She smiled with understanding. It was the prank she made with Sera this morning. Apparently, Sera's plan to have the soldiers meet their commander in such a situation did not work for it was Evelyn who got there first. She didn't mind. Perhaps it was for the better. 

"Oh... " she said. "Don't worry, it's just a little prank, there's a piece of paper..." 

"Don't worry?!" he interrupted violently "How can I not worry? I have to fill important reports and this thing does not help! How do you know it was a prank?" 

"Well..." she mumbled feeling somewhat embarrassed "Sera and I..." 

"Sera? I knew it, it was easy to guess. But you? Why would you make such a thing?" 

"Cullen, it was just for fun, calm down" she didn't know why he was so angry. He never behaved in such a way. Was it really _that_ serious? It's not like they broke it or something... 

"I won't calm down! You don't understand it, do you?! If you have time for such foolishness then we probably should have chosen a better person to lead us!" he yelled but didn't look at her. His hands were shaking, and he knew he wasn't mad at her. It was only a desk. The problem was that for the whole day all he could think of was a small, wooden box hidden in that desk. The box which contained equipment for lyrium. And add to that this horrible headache... 

But his words hurt her. More than she was willing to admit. 

"I... I'm sorry" she said quietly, her head lowered. "Perhaps... perhaps I should leave..." 

"Yes" he said with a cold voice. "Perhaps you should." He didn't mean it. He wanted her to stay, to embrace her and kiss her, ask her about her day, hear her laughter. And he couldn't understand why he didn't say so. 

She turned around and left the room. She was breathing fast and wanted to burst into tears but promised herself she wouldn't. Instead, she just went straight ahead. She needed a place to think. 

\--- 

She didn't know how long she was there. The place was quiet with nearly no one passing by and it had a nice view over the mountains. But she didn't pay attention to any of it. All she could think of was Cullen and his anger outburst. 

Why did he react so strongly? Maybe it really was a bad thing to play jokes on him. He was the Commander after all, that was a serious position. 

Maybe they just didn't go together as well as she had thought. He was older and more... earnest. And although people expected her to be serious, too, she didn't want to stop being herself. The Herald of Andraste. The Inquisitor. Those were fancy titles but she never asked for them. She always felt as if she wasn't the person suited for this position. Maybe Cullen was right. Maybe they should have chosen someone else. 

Or maybe he just did not care for her anymore. Back on the battlements, when he kissed her for the first time... she was just so sure that he liked her. Perhaps not as much as she liked him but still... He kissed her, right? Maybe he had already changed his mind?

Or maybe she had done something that upset him? Something more than the desk prank, it couldn't have been all just for the stupid, wobbling desk. 

She sighed heavily. He certainly deserved someone better. Someone more mature. 

She was standing there so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the steps approaching her. 

"Evelyn..." his voice was the first thing to reach her ears. Awaken from her contemplation, she jumped in surprise. 

"Cullen" she said "I... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done it, I promise I will be better." 

One thing was sure. She did not want to lose him. 

"No" he interrupted. "Stop, please." 

Was that it? Was it the moment he was going to tell her they should stop seeing each other so frequently? Stop spending time together, stop laughing, telling the stories, kissing, touching... 

"Cullen, please, I promise..." she started but he raised his hand to silence her. 

"No, Evelyn, _I_ am sorry. I overreacted. I was angry because..." _because I couldn't take lyrium_ "because it has been a tough day. But I shouldn't have vented my anger by shouting at you, that was wrong. I never meant to hurt you and I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me?" 

He looked at her with such sadness and regret in his eyes that she felt the irresistible urge to embrace him and tell him that everything was going to be all right. But she couldn't just yet. She needed to be sure. 

"But it's my fault, too" she started, looking down at her feet. "I shouldn't have behaved in such a childish way. I'm sorry, I just... I don't know... I wanted to have some fun with all this leading thing. But you were right. I shouldn't have, I am the Inquisitor whether I want it or not. I will change, I promise. And maybe..." she hesitated. The words hurt her but she just had to say it. "Maybe it will be better for you to... to be with someone else. Someone who will be worthy of you. Not some stupid and immature girl like me." 

He didn't respond immediately. Instead of saying something, the first thing he did after her words was taking her into his arms and holding her tightly. He couldn't believe his luck in finding such a perfect woman. 

"Evelyn, please, don't say such things. I want _you_ , not some other girls. And please, never change. I..." he wanted to say it. _I love you._ It was simple. But he was afraid of scaring her, of going too fast. "It was my fault, entirely my fault. It's because of... Well... Because I don't..." 

"Is it because of the lyrium?" she asked, suddenly realizing why he might have been so angry. 

"Yes" he admitted reluctantly. "But I promise that it will never again come between us, all right?" 

"All right" she smiled at him. She felt somewhat relieved. "By the way, how did you know where to look for me? I thought the place was remote enough..." 

"Cole came to me. He said you have been sitting her for two hours already." 

"Two hours?" she repeated after him in dismay. "Wow. I didn't realize it was _that_ long." 

"Forgive me" he asked her one more time and hugged her again. 

"Done. But can you say one more time this thing you said a minute ago?" she said grinning. 

"What thing?" 

"About you not wanting any other girls and only wanting me?" 

He didn't answer. He just gave her a warm smile and kissed her. 

_Maker, I am so lucky._

It was a thought that crossed both their minds.


End file.
